C'est compliqué
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: Vous connaissez Mawi, tout le monde la connait. Il suffit de discuter un peu avec elle pour savoir qu'elle est très, très fan de Nyo. Il lui a même dit qu'il l'aimait, en Live ! Bon, ok, c'était pour rire mais... et si Nyo aussi, était fan de Mawi ? (One-shot, Myo)


Bonjour ?  
>Ok ne me haïssez pas tout de suite, je sais que je devais publier plein de truc, mais... les cours sont durs. Et voilà. Excusez moi. J'espère pouvoir revenir avec ma nouvelle fic un jour, mais en plus de manquer de temps, ma bêta a disparu de la circulation donc bon... bref !<br>Suite à un looong délire, j'ai décidé d'écire un Myo (Mawi/Nyo), à la demande de Mawi !

Donc c'est pour rire, Mawi et Nyo ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne connais pas leur vie privée, etc, etc, vous connaissez tout ça.

Il y a pas mal de clin d'oeil à des délires skype, twitter et autres, mais vous comprendrez l'histoire quand même, même sans être au courant de tout ça.

Alors je vous fait des câlins, et je vous dis la prochaine ^^ Et si vous avez envie de rewiever, hein...

Ah et je m'excuse de la mise en page pourrie, vous commencez à savoir que le site aime bien bouffer les mise en page. Et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi, TheInsaneJane et Crisalys Nara m'ont relue –et Anotherstep aussi, normalement, mais elle a disparu D: Mais... voilà, on n'est jamais à l'abri ^^'

(ce one shot est un pur délire, sans prétention, c'est normal si le ton est léger et que l'histoire n'est pas... super, c'est avant tout pour rire.)

Bisous,

Aria :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>C'est compliqué<strong>

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Mawi T Anderson. Bon par contre, on peut pas se mettre ensemble, parce qu'après faudra qu'on habite tout les deux ensemble, qu'on se marie et puis qu'on fasse 56 gosses pour avoir les allocs et tout, c'est compliqué. »

Dans un petit appartement d'étudiant à Paris, une jeune femme en kigurumi panda avec des cheveux bruns bouclés, et des écarteurs trop cools, s'affolait devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Nyo, le grand Nyo, qu'elle admirait depuis très longtemps, venait de lui répondre en plein live à son « je t'aime » timide qu'elle avait lancé dans le chat, et de dire qu'il l'aimait aussi !

Même si elle savait qu'il le disait à tout ses fans, Mawi, parce que c'était elle, était aux anges.

Elle s'étala sur son clavier, chantonnant des « Nyaaah ! Il m'a répondu ! », un grand sourire débile scotché au visage.

Et puis elle se rendit compte d'un truc, et releva la tête pour répondre à _son _Nyo via le chat du live, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Comment ça s'est compliqué ? C'est de l'amour, merde ! C'est pas compliqué, on s'embrasse et on est heureux ! »

Mawi rit légèrement en envoyant le message. Bien sûre, elle plaisantait, mais au fond d'elle, la brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer une réponse.

Et son ventre se tordit quand elle sursauta en entendant que Nyo s'adressait _encore _à elle.

« Bah écoute, Mawi T Machin, c'était pour plaisanter. Faut pas te vexer. Bien sûr que je veux t'embrasser et être heureux avec toi. »

Mawi ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer.  
>Nyo qui lui disait ça, en live, comme ça...<p>

Un « Ahhhhhhhhhhh » sans fin sortit de ses lèvres.

Les autres gens commençaient à s'énerver dans le chat, reprochant à Nyo de ne parler qu'à une personne et d'oublier les autres. Il rit, s'excusa et reprit le live normalement.

Mawi était toujours sous le choc. Elle attrapa sa peluche Dalek, qui trainait sur son bureau, et la serra contre elle en fangirlant.

« Il m'a répondu une deuxième foiiiiiiiis. »

Le live continua tranquillement, mais la jeune femme était encore au stade « acceptation », des « nyaaaah » sortant de temps en temps de sa bouche.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur son clavier –en même temps, pourquoi Nyo foutait toujours ses lives au milieu de la nuit ?– un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres.

Nyo, son idole, _SON _Nyo, avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait l'embrasser...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Mawi se réveilla lentement et mit du temps à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, et si c'était un rêve ou pas. Elle ouvrit Skype et au vues des messages des gens d'un groupes nommés « Universe Bitches » qui la harcelaient, ce n'était pas un rêve.<p>

_« Mawi, tu sais ce que Nyo a dit ?! »_

« Bien sûr qu'elle sait, tête de bite, t'es con toi. »

_« On est tous cons ici. »_

_« Pas faux. »_

_« Mais attendez c'est trop cool ! Mawi doit être aux anges! »_

_« A mon avis, vu la situation, je pense qu'elle est en train de faire autre chose. »_

_« Bordel, Ju... »_

_« UNE PORTE. »_

Mawi sourit en voyant les conneries habituelles de sa communauté et ne leur répondit pas.

Non, elle se leva, alla se doucher et enfila des vrais habits –elle ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement en kigurumi– et alla se faire cuire des pâtes. Bah oui, il était 14 heures.

La jeune femme galéra à trouver un paquet de pâtes, et entre deux « Putain, faut vraiment que je rachète de la bouffe ! », elle en trouva un dans sa chambre entre deux dessins de Nyo. En le soulevant, elle trouva une pièce de deux euros qui stagnait dessous. Elle haussa les épaules et alla dans sa cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner.

Mawi sortit son Smartphone et remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs notifications Twitter. Elle les regarda et faillit tomber –non, en fait elle tomba vraiment et se retrouva comme une loque sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Mais pendant la nuit, Nyo l'avait follow. Bon ok, c'était rien, il l'avait juste suivie sur _Twitter _mais ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment au courant qu'elle existait. Et qu'il l'aimait bien.

Elle se releva en grimaçant à cause de son dos –19 ans, elle se faisait vieille– et termina de préparer ses pâtes pour aller s'installer devant son ordinateur, la casserole sur les genoux.

Elle ouvrit internet. On était samedi, donc elle n'avait rien de prévu pour la journée. Pour la soirée non plus, malheureusement. Mawi adorait sortir le soir, avec ses amis –surtout depuis qu'il y avait ce mec parfait, là, avec sa moto, même s'il était moins parfait que Nyo– mais elle aimait bien se reposer de temps en temps. Et puis, c'était internet. On ne refusait rien à internet.

Bref, la jeune femme alla faire un tour sur son Facebook, sur Skype, et sur Twitter, les yeux pleins d'étoiles en revoyant le follow de son YouTuber préféré et soupira en voyant qu'elle avait un message privé. Sans doute encore un type lambda qui lui demandait d'aller liker sa page Facebook, ou un truc du genre.

* * *

><p>« Oh. »<p>

Eh bah merde, c'était un message de Nyo.

« Bordel de couilles à merde. » fut la première chose que Mawi réussi à articuler après avoir lu le message du jeune –bel– homme.

_« Hey Mawi, tu te rappelles de moi ? Bah oui tu te rappelles j'suis con. J'te trouve marrante alors on peut discuter un peu, 'fin je sais pas. Comme tu veux. Haha. »_

Ok, là, c'était le moment de faire les exercices de relaxations que sa prof de sport lui avait appris quand Mawi avait un truc genre 14 ans.

« Bon. Tu respires. Tu te calmes. Voilà. Pense à un truc calme ma vieille, je sais pas. De la neige. C'est calme la neige. De la neige avec Nyo. Nyo. Nyo qui m'a envoyé un message. Nyo qui veut discuter avec moi. AHHHH PUTAIN. »

Bon, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Il fallait répondre. Mais peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre un moment, pour faire genre qu'elle avait une vie sociale ? Non. C'était con. Mais si elle répondait tout de suite il allait croire qu'elle était totalement obsédée par lui et qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Bon, c'était pas faux.

Elle inspira un bon coup, mit sa chanson préférée –un truc bien _METAL_– pour se donner du courage, et tapa une réponse.

_« Hey. Coucou. » _

Non, pas coucou. Ça faisait trop gamin et familier.

_« Hey. Oui j'me rappelle de toi, comment t'oublier ? »_

Non, ça faisait trop fangirl obsédée de 14 ans.

_« Hey. Oui j'me rappelle de toi, et oui t'es con, haha. ^^ Bah écoute, moi je veux bien parler avec toi, je t'aime bien hein. Mais ça fait un peu bizarre que Nyo aille envie de faire ma connaissance. Bref. Je dis de la merde. Du love et du saumon. »_

Elle envoya le message sans se relire, sinon elle changerait encore un million de truc, et se rendit compte que merde, elle était en train d'engager une conversation avec Nyo.

_Nyo._

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre et bien vite, une vraie conversation s'engagea.

Mawi se rendit compte que Nyo était vraiment sympa dans la vraie vie, en dehors de ses dessins et vidéos. Et puis elle bah, elle était sympa de tout façon.

Après un moment à discuter, son coeur rata un battement en voyant que Nyo lui proposait d'aller boire un verre ce soir, vu qu'il n'avait rien de prévu.

_Allez, courage, tu as juste à répondre un oui et après tu pourras t'exploser la tête contre le clavier._

Bien évidemment, la brune répondit que oui, vers 20 heures ça serait bien, mais dans quel bar ?

Et Nyo lui dit qu'il connaissait un bar sympa et pas trop connu, pour éviter de croiser trop de gens –c'est qu'il est connu, notre Nyo national.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, il était presque huit heures du soir et Mawi paniquait. Si elle contait dix minutes à pieds jusqu'au bar, elle était... en retard putain.<p>

Bon. Elle s'était bien maquillée, comme d'habitude, pas trop non plus, elle s'était approximativement coiffée –oui bah ils étaient chiants, ses cheveux– et elle avait des habits cools. Un short en jeans, un collant noir, ses Doc Marten's, un haut noir qui la mettait en valeur mais pas trop, bref, parfait.

Elle attrapa son sac à main avec ses accessoires de survies –iPod, porte-monnaie, manga– et passa un bon quart d'heure a retrouver ses clés qui étaient en fait sous un meuble aléatoire et leva son poing au ciel devant son miroir, à l'entrée de l'appart, pour se donner du courage.

« Allez ! On va pécho du Nyo, ce soir ! »

Mawi sortit, oublia de fermer à clé, et dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble pour sortir dans la rue pleine de gens stressés.

Elle avait appris par coeur le chemin pour aller jusqu'au bar où Nyo l'attendrait, à partir de 20 heures. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et, merde, il était presque 20h30. Tout ça à cause de ses clés...

« Et merde, j'ai oublié de fermer la porte... »

Mawi se facepalma dans la rue.

Bon, elle n'avait plus le temps d'y retourner, Nyo n'attendait pas !

Plus elle marchait, plus son coeur battait vite.

Elle. Allait. Voir. Nyo.

Et boire un verre avec lui BORDEL DE CUL.

Arrivée devant la porte du bar qui s'appelait « Le lapin vert », elle respira un bon coup, se dit que merde s'était Nyo, son idole, son mec parfait, qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

« Allez, Yolo. »

Elle ouvrit la porte du bar et y entra, ignorant ses jambes qui tremblaient légèrement.

Elle reconnut rapidement Nyo qui était assis à une table, regardant le fond de sa bière.

Mawi prit son courage à deux mains et tira la chaise qui était en face du jeune homme.

« Yo. »

Il releva la tête.

« Salut. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. »

Mawi eut franchement du mal à se rendre compte que ouais, Nyo était devant elle.

« Oh... Euh... Je... J'ai eu un problème de clé, ouais, de clé. »

Nyo la regarda, amusé, et eut un petit sourire craquant.

« Pas besoin de stresser comme ça, je suis gentil hein. »

« Je sais mais c'est juste que... Ahhh. Rien. » Mawi se sentait un peu paniquer, là.

« Bon, si c'est rien. » rit Nyo.

Il commanda une bière à Mawi et engagea la conversation, apprenant à connaitre la jeune femme qui, il devait le dire, lui plaisait bien.

Elle avait les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui, était sympa, marrante, était franchement jolie...

Bon, il ne la connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques minutes.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent du bar et Nyo décida de marcher un peu pour raccompagner Mawi.

« Bon bah, c'était sympa hein ! À la prochaine, j'espère ! » déclara le jeune homme en lui faisant la bise.

Mawi sourit, rougit un peu et regarda Nyo rentrer chez lui en s'allumant une cigarette.

Elle rentra chez elle et se jeta sur son lit.

« AAAAHHHH BORDEL. »

Elle avait passé une soirée avec Nyo, il espérait la revoir et il lui avait fait la bise. Putain c'était cool.

Mawi se doucha, enfila son kigurumi et alla allumer son ordinateur. Il était presque deux heures du matin, l'heure de regarder un épisode de Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Presque deux semaines plus tard, Mawi se rendait à nouveau au bar où elle avait rencontré Nyo pour la première fois. Ils s'étaient revu très souvent, avaient échangé leurs numéros et s'étaient parlés plusieurs fois par Skype.<p>

Mawi avait toujours de la peine à s'en rendre compte. Elle était amie, putain, amie avec Nyo. Et elle ne savait pas si elle se faisait des idées, mais le jeune homme avait l'air de l'apprécier particulièrement. Elle n'avait pas loupé ses regards sur son décolleté.

Mais elle préférait se donner l'impression que c'était une illusion, ayant peur de se donner de faux espoirs et d'être déçue.

Elle ouvrit la porte, absolument pas hésitante cette fois, et fit la bise à Nyo qui l'attendait à la même table que d'habitude. Il l'avait présentée à quelques uns de ses amis, la dernière fois, et Mawi avait même pu rencontrer Antoine Daniel, et quelques autres de ses YouTubers préférés, qui étaient tous amis avec Nyo.

« Coucou ! Ça va ? »

« Oui oui, super et toi ? » sourit le jeune homme.

« Super aussi. »

La conversation s'engagea naturellement, et après un ou deux mojitos, Mawi se dit que peut-être, elle ne se faisait pas d'idées, quand Nyo la regarda très, très intensément.

« Tu sais, quand j'avais dit en live que c'était compliqué... » commença-t-il.

« Euh... ouais ? »

« Bah, c'est vraiment compliqué. »

« Hm ? »

Nyo eut un petit rire et Mawi lui sourit, curieuse.

« Enfin, ça va mais... si on se met ensemble, ça va faire du bruit, non ? »

« Eu, je sais pas. On n'a qu'à pas le dire. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on allait se mettre ensemble, hein. »

Mawi essayait de ne pas rougir, mais elle remarqua très vite que les joues de Nyo étaient rosées, lui donnant un air très mignon. (héhéhé)

« Ben j'sais pas, c'est pas comme si t'en avais pas envie. »

« Hein ?! » Mawi le regarda, surprise, et détourna les yeux en riant légèrement, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. « Non enfin... C'est compliqué. »

« T'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'en ai envie. »

« Que... »

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. C'était comme un putain de rêve.

« Bref ! Au pire, c'est pas compliqué, on s'embrasse et on est heureux, comme t'as dit. »

« Ouais... Enfin ça ferait franchement niais, tout ça. On n'est pas des gamines devant une fanfiction, hein. »

Si Mawi disait ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'osait pas y croire. Nyo ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Non.

« Plus on fait durer la conversation avec des trucs clichés, plus ça fera niais. » objecta le jeune homme en souriant. « Donc, on s'embrasse. »

Mawi réfléchit un peu.

« Ok. »

Elle se leva, et Nyo aussi. Il enfila sa veste, elle attrapa son sac, ils payèrent et quittèrent le bar.

Une fois dehors, Nyo s'approcha de Mawi, attrapa son bras, et se pencha vers elle. La jeune femme s'approcha encore plus et joignit leurs lèvres, attrapant l'épaule de _son _Nyo. Le baiser se prolongea un bon moment, gênant ceux qui voulaient passer.

« Ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué ! » conclu Nyo en quittant les lèvres douces de la brune.

Cette dernière décida que merde, elle devait arrêter de « ne pas oser y croire » parce que putain Nyo et elle venait de s'embrasser.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle à nouveau, mais elle l'invita à prendre un dernier verre et, peut-être, dormir ici.

* * *

><p>« La prochaine étape, c'est d'être heureux, d'habiter tout les deux ensemble, se marier et puis faire 56 gosses pour avoir les allocs et tout... » sourit Nyo, assit sur le canapé de Mawi qui elle avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme.<p>

« Ouais. Ça va être compliqué. »


End file.
